disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Ling
Ling appears in the Disney movies Mulan and Mulan II. Mulan meets Ling when she goes to the army camp run by Captain Li Shang. Mulan quickly makes an enemy of the lanky, high voiced soldier when (upon Mushu's advice) she slaps Ling's friend Yao on the backside to say hello. This angers Yao and he threatens to fight Mulan. When Mushu yells an insult from inside Mulan's armor, Yao gets violent and Mulan flees, sending the whole camp into disarray. Ling enters the fight when Yao (aiming for Mulan) punches Ling senseless, leaving him brusised on the ground. Mulan flees the scene and Yao and Ling begin to fight each other until Ling yells "Look there he goes!" after Mulan. The next day, Ling pretends to act friendly towards Mulan along with the rest of the soldiers before showing his anger at the pervious day's events. Li Shang quickly intervenes as he had the day before and begins training. Ling, along with the rest of the troops, is unable to retrive the arrow from the high wooden pole where Li Shang had shot it. He sings a small part in the troops' training song, "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" where he shows his weakness for karate chopping cement blocks. Throughout the song, he plays tricks on Mulan to further inconvenience her (such as puting a bug down the back of her shirt and knocking over her cannon.) When Mulan retrives the arrow from the pole by looping the weights together, Ling cheers at her victory. After that, he becomes her friend. Ling is the first to suspect that Mulan is a girl when he comes upon her bathing in the pond and she acts rather strangely. (Mulan is saved by Mushu, who pretends to be a snake and bites Ling.) On the march to the front lines, Ling sings again in the song "A Girl Worth Fighting For." After the battle, he begins a troopwide cheer for Mulan, calling her "the bravest of us all!" When Mulan is injured, he approaches her worridly, as if to help her somehow. When Mulan's true identidy is discovered, Ling tries to stop Li Shang from executing Mulan because of her bravery. Mulan comes back to the army after discovering the Huns surrvived the mountain battle and are planning to infultrait the Victory Parade for the soldiers. When Ling sees Mulan, his expression lights up. When Shan-Yu invades the Emperor’s Palace, Ling works with Mulan to accomplish her plan to rescue him. When the Emperor’s assistant threatens to hurt Mulan because of her actions, he protects her along with some other soldiers. He isn’t seen again. In Mulan II, Ling and his two best friends agree to help Li Shang and Mulan escort the Emperor’s daughters to Ki-Gong for their weddings. Along the way, he falls in love with the Emperor's oldest daughter Ting-Ting. He tries to win her over with his comedy and bad jokes, but she appears indifferent. When the princesses' transport crashes, Ling saves Ting-Ting's fan and returns it to her. After this, Ting-Ting begins to develop feelings for him. When Ling and his friends take Ting-Ting and her sisters out for a visit to a river village, he finally succeeeds in making her laugh. Ting-Ting even does a chopstick nose trick like Ling does. When Li Shang finds Ling and his friends with the princesses, they’re forbidden to speak to each other. Ling finds a way around the order and tells Ting-Ting how wonderful he thinks she is. At the battle on the bridge, Ling protects Ting-Ting and her sisters. When Li Shang "dies", Ling is very disheartened. Mulan leaves the group to wed in Ki-Gong so the princesses can be together with the soldiers. She orders them to take care of each other. When Li-Shang arrives in Ki-Gong to stop the wedding, Ling and his friends, as well as the Emporor's daughters, are among the spectators. When Mushu (acting as the Great Golden Dragon of Unity) releases the princesses from their pervious vows, it’s assumed that Ling and Ting-Ting got married. Trivia: *Ping, the man's name Mulan chooses for herself, rhymes with Ling. Category:Characters Category:Mulan Characters Category:Mulan II Characters Category:Males Category:Article stubs